Transcript: Framed
Episode 29 Transcript: Framed Writer(s): Mark Leiren-Young Director: Sebastian Brodin Transcript written out by Hunterhttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/ep-29-framed-t985.html All actions will be in [ ]'s and italics. All inside character actions will just be in [ ]'s. All breaks and such will be in italics and in asterisks, All speakers will be in bolded - - - - - * Opening Credits * * The Down City Council* Phistus: Order! Order! I said Order! *slams fist against table* Pyrrah: *scoff* We need order out there Phistus! Not in here. Our dragons are being taken from right under our noses. Wulph: And last week my gear was tampered with on the All-City Track. And during an Academy Qualifying race! muttering from the crowd Chute: Ah ah ahem. Phistus:Chute? What brings the rising star of Dragon-City Academy back to the lowly street? Chute:Drac to see the competition for the Academy still rages like a hurricane amongst the Down-City crews. Who knows? One >of you might actually make it there. Moordryd:Keep a seat warm for me. Chute:You got the lead, for now. But I’m here to tell all of you that the Academy is down on messing with the rules and each others gear. I’m gonna oversee tomorrows Vortex Relay race personally. *glances and mutters from the crowd* Oh. And one more thing. Dragon City Security will be there too. In force, watching every move you make. behind Chute open and Captain Faier and 2 guys walk in Captain Faier: That’s him. *points to Phistus* Take him! Phistus: What? 2 Dragon City Security guys activate their staffs and run toward Phistus, Phistus picks up his giant battering hammer. Captain Faier: We can do this the easy way, or the Faier way. pauses, and lowers his weapon; the 2 guys rush forward and guard him from escaping Phistus: What’s the charge? Captain Faier: Sabotage. At the All-City track. of sabotage throughout the crowd. Faier throws a device on the table that shows a video of a shadowy figure going throughout the Crew tents. The camera zooms in and shows Phistus mutterings from the crowd Phistus: Huh? Moordryd: *chuckles* Phistus: I’ve been framed! Moordryd: Bad picture too. Captain Faier: Lock him up! all walk out, the 2 guards escorting Phistus out Wulph: C’mon! Look at me! * Inside the Dragon Eye tent. Moordryd, Cain and Decepshun are there* Moordryd: *laughs* Phistus arrested! *laughs* How drac is that? With that over-grown knucklehead gone, this race is as good as mine. Cain: You know, it’s weird. It’s like you have some guardian angel watching over you. Cain said that Word appeared behind him Word: Not quite. screams Word: Cain, since you’re here. I’d like you to run a little errand for me. Plant this *holds up a gear pack* in the Penn tent. Don’t be seen. it to Cain Cain: Right now? Word:No, whenever you have a moment YES NOW YOU IMBECILE!! zips off scared Moordryd: A little surprise for the Penn crew? Word: Just insuring that all goes well in today’s race. Moordryd: I don’t suppose you know anything about what happened to Phistus today. Word: With Phistus out of the way, his dragons will be ripe for the picking! And of course in wins the Academy competition for you. Moordryd: Maybe I don’t need your help. Maybe I can get into the Academy on my own. Mmm? Maybe I can learn the Academy secrets on my own! Word: Mmm. The things I do for you. reaches out his left hand towards Decepshun, somehow forces her to give him energy for a mag-push, he transfers the energy from his left hand to his right, and mags Moordryd into the air. Word: Maybe you should watch you manner! the mag-flow so Moordryd drops to the ground Word: Maybe you should thank me! My son! * At the All-City Track, for the Vortex relay. Budge and Chute are in that thingy that moves around and has the speaker.* Budge: Welcome race fans! To one of the biggest events on the calander! The Vortex relay! A race of speed and agility where some of the greatest riders in Down-City compete for a place in the Academy! from crowd is looking through her binocs and sees Cain exit the Penn tent Chute: *to self* Oh no. Budge: And today, we are honored by the presence of Chute. Of the Dragon Winds racing team! Seventh time winner of the Vortex, and the last All-City racer to make in into the Academy! from crowd Chute: Thank you. We are totally impressed by the caliber races this year. We look forward to welcoming one of you next year! Race hard. Race fast. Race like the wind. from crowd the starting line Cain:Hey Kitt. Break a leg. Kitt: Try not to Cain. Cain: *not understanding* What? starts. The are teams of two, the 1st racer of a team does a lap, and has to hand a baton to the 2nd racer, then that racer has to finish the race. Kitt:Yah! activates thruster gear, blah blah blah, (Nice moves boy! *to Wyldfyr*) and is first to reach her partner, which is Artha Artha: *Sees Kitt coming* *To Beau* Go Beau go! Parm: You at one hundred and seventy five! Make the switch. Carefully! You drop it you lose! and Artha are beside each other, stretching to hand the baton to the other Moordryd:Let’s see you pass this! green ramming ball. Kitt and Wyldfyr fall to the side but Kitt threw it in the air when she got hit. Kitt:*groans* The baton! Artha:Beau! Reverse thrusters! reverse Artha:Mag-me! jumps off Beau, and when he’s in mid-air Beau mags him towards the falling baton catches the baton when it’s one inch above the ground Moordryd:See ya later. whacks Artha with her tail. Artha lands in Beaus saddle, with his helmet down so he can’t see Moordryd:Leave it to the big boys stable brat! while laughing saddle bolt blinks and blows up, sending him air-borne. Artha and Beau run ahead and win from crowd *At crew tent area* Kitt: Hehe. Got to admit. Great move stable boy. Chute: Drac race. Connor:Chute? Chute: Nice to see you back in business Connor. Artha: You know Chute? The Academy racer? Chute: He raised my first dragon. Connor:*chuckles* Twyster. Now that was one fast dragon. Chute:Looks like fame is gonna run in your family too Connor. *looks at Artha* I couldn’t have done that mag-move better myself. Artha: I have my moments. Chute:Welcome to the top of the leader board Penn. The Dragon City Academy has its eyes on you. Artha:They do? Hey, did you hear that? Lance:Uhh no. I suddenly went deaf. Kitt:Ooo. Better make a little more room in the helmet there. Faier, security guys and Moordryd walk up Connor: Captain Faier? Moordryd? What’s this about? Moordryd: It’s called sabotage! Captain Faier:*holds up a scorched saddle bolt* This saddle bolt was blown. Probably remotely by a radio control device. Artha:What? Connor:What? Moordryd: I lost the race because of it. And the evidence points to you Penn. Chute:That’s ridiculous. Penn Stables has a spotless record. Captain Faier:Mmm. Not anymore. *He holds up the gear pack that looks exactly like the one Cain had. But also looks exactly like Parms gear pack. Faier rummages through it and holds up a micro-detonator, like on that was on Moordryd’s saddle bolt.] Parm:A micro-detonator?! In one of our gear packs?! Tha-bu-how-wha- That’s impossible! Captain Faier: We’re going to have to take you in. Kitt and Artha will be detained, pending the investigation. Connor:No. Captain Faier:I’m sorry. But this is a serious offense. Penn Stables is suspended until further notice. guys run up and get their mag staffs. Kitt: *groans* Let go! Artha: *groans* Connor:This is a mistake!br> Moordryd:Hehehe. looks at Moordryd, and then whispers something in Beau’s ear/eye. He does a series of snorts and noises. Chute jumps on her dragon and runs off, Beau after her. Captain Faier:What? Hey! Chute:Beau, now! mags Artha out of the security guys grip. Chute and him run along, 2 more Dragon Security shoot green trapping gear at them, but they both duck and keep on running. Captain Faier:We need backup! All-City track. We have a fugitive situation. Take her to Precinct. (referring to Kitt) This just got a whole lot worse for Artha. Connor: Listen! Chute wouldn’t have acted like that if she didn’t have good reason. She can be barred from the Academy! Captain Faier:I hope you're right Connor. For both of their sakes. *Some street* Artha: Chute! What are we doing? My Dad is gonna freak. Chute:All the races are being set up, first Phistus and now you. I saw some weirdo hanging out by your tent before the race. And he was there when you got busted. I think he planted that thing. and Artha pass by two Dragon Security on dragons. D.C.S. guy:There they are! After them! take a turn which is just a dead end into the abliss D.C.S. guy:Uh that’s a negative. and Artha are on the bottom of that ledge, their dragons and them hanging upside down, but the dragons are magging themselves onto ‘the ground’. Kinda like they have suction cups on their feet or something. Artha: Sweet move. Chute:*shoving her helmet back on since it was about to slip off.* Your no slouch yourself. Lets get moving! *Artha holds his helmet down onto his head* *A hallway in Precinct* News lady on screen: This just in. D.C Security has launched a massive man-hunt for fugitive racer Artha Penn. Penn was earlier implicated for sabotaging today’s Vortex relay. Chief of Security Captain Faier has vowed to track down the fugitive. But this marks another bad day for a city already in the middle of a crime wave. Alan. was being forced down the hallway by the security during the news report, so she heard everything Kitt:I don’t believe this. forced into a cell which already is occupied by Phistus Phistus:So D.C Security is imprisoning Street Kitt now as well as innocent men? Captain Faier: I don’t like it either Phistus. But I’ve got citizens to protect. Just cool your heels until we figure this all out. lights and beeping start going off Captain Faier: *sigh* More trouble! punches the cell gate Phistus: What we need is the Dragon Booster! Isn’t he supposed to be out there right and wrongs? Kitt:*thinking to self* I have a feeling he’s got his hands full right now. *Chute and Artha running along some street* Artha:Parm! I’m back on-line. Can you meet me down in Squire’s End? Chute and I have a plan. Parm:A plan?! Your fugitives! All of Dragon City Security is looking for you and Beau. Artha: Got that covered. *Word’s Citadel. Word, Moordryd and Cain are there* is faced towards a screen showing Moordryd and Cain on the news holding up a trophy. Word: I see you made the news today. The Penns have been disqualified and they’ve awarded the Vortex Relay to you and Cain. Congratulations. And Penns foolish escape has played into my hands. Every guard in Dragon City will be looking for him, while we raid the stables of Phistus. Moordryd: Maybe your help isn’t so bad after all. Word:Now you pay what’s left of the Hiatus’s visit. And smash his crew! And take over his spot on the council! *A alleyway somewhere in Squire’s End.* Lance: Artha! Are you ok? Artha:I’m fine Lance. Parm:Now. About you plan? Artha: We’re going to visit Phistus and see what he knows. Parm:Do you have a scale loose? Dragon City Security is searching all over for you and a red….*Parm sees Beau as a Sky Class dragon* and…blue….dragon? Huh? was doing little grunts and noises during Parms silences Lance: ……Hey! That’s Be- *his mouth gets covered* Uhh... a very drac Sky Class Dragon. Chute:Yeah. He’s a strange one. And you know? I don’t remember seeing him before. snorts. D.C guys pass by D.C.S. guy:Uh that’s a negative. I only see two Sky Class dragons. No blue and red one here. Moving on, over. leave and Chute and Artha relax. They were leaning close to their dragons so they wouldn’t be seen. Artha:Whew! That was a close one. Good one boy! *Back in the cell in Precinct* is punching the cell gate repeatedly Kitt: Yup their still made of un-breakable steel Phistus! Almost as hard as your giant head! Phistus:Well you got any bright ideas? whistles from outside. A paper airplane with writing on it flys in through the window, glides around and bumps into Kitt’s foot. Kitt unfolds it and they both read it Kitt and Phistus:Duck? …..*gasp* DUCK! both duck and the wall gets blown up Chute:Anyone order pizza? *Chute, Artha, Kitt, Parm, Lance and Phistus are somewhere* Parm:I’ve just monitored a bulletin from Dragon City Security. They’re not coming for us. There’s a huge dragon raid in progress. Phistus: Whose dragons? Parm:Your dragons. gets mad Parm:Wraith dragons are everywhere! It sounds very bad. Artha: Security is everywhere. We stand a better chance if we split up. Lance, Parmon, Kitt. Head for the track and see what you can find. Chute described somebody she saw near our tent, and that somebody sounded an awful lot like Cain. Parm: Right! Artha: Dragon City Security is still after me, so I’ll act as a decoy and give them something to chase. Phistus, you head to your dragons. And with luck, we’ll all meet you there. Phistus:Thanks for the hand so far Penn. But this fist will take it from here! *At Crew tent area* Parm’s and Kitt’s head pop up. There’s a do not cross sort of tape around their tent, and there are 2 Security guys guarding Artha:Hey. Looking for me? D.C.S. guy:Hey! Get back here! go off chasing Artha leaving the way clear for Kitt, Parm, and Lance. *At the dragon raid. It looks like its taking place at the All-City Track* dragons are attacking D.C Security, and are successful. One Wraith Mag-blasts them all away. It runs off to herd Phistus dragons, along with other wraiths. The wraiths are running along and popping up at corners, playing the roles of sheep dogs. Phistus dragons run into a van. Phistus:Time to punch in and go to work! breaks open the door with his giant hammer. The dragons run out, but then a wraith shoots some trapping gear at him, so he’s on the side of the van Moordryd:*from above* Like taking candy from a big green baby. runs up, and frees Phistus with her staff Chute: You ok Phisty? Phistus: Better than ever! Moordryd: Yeah! Time to finish this! Armageddon:Yes. It is time. Unleash the Shadow. transforms into the Shadow Booster jumps down to Chute fight in the air; Chute kicks him in the back. (HA) blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda. Moordryd Mag-pulls, Mag-pushes, etc aren’t defeating Chute. She keeps on blocking them. SB shoots a whole bunch of little Mags, but Chute spins her Mag-staff around, blocking them. Then he Mag blasts her, while pure black Decepshun does the same, she gets hit by both, and falls to the ground. SB lands in front of her, with a Mag-staff above him, about to finish her off. DB: Party’s over! grabs SB from behind and is just bringing him upwards, on Beau’s Mag-stream of course SB: What are you doing? DB: Bright light, big city! SB into the ‘Vortex Relay’ sign. He waits and then sees SB through the debris and dust; coming back towards him SB: Mag me! both fighting; they’re both using Mag-pushes, etc. Blah blah, etc. Near the end of it, SB makes some sort of energy cage around DB. SB: No escape this time Dragon Booster. DB: A little help here Beau! runs towards Decepshun, and knocks her over so she’s out of the picture. The energy dies for the SB, who falls screaming, and DB breaks free from the cage, getting back onto Beau. DB: Your dragon is weak! Your Mag energy exhausted! SB: I’ll be back. off on Decepshun, reaches to D.C guys, knocks them over, then gets out of there *At that same place* Captain Faier: Who was that thing? DB: It’s a long story. But I think he’s got everything to do with the sabotage on the track. And the framing of the Penn racing crew. Captain Faier: Well it certainly looks that way, but I need proof. up are Lance, Parm, and Kitt. Parm: And we’ve got it! right in front of them Parm: On a tip from,*glancing at Chute*a friend, I took a full inventory of our tent. I found this. up a blue gear pack with the Penn symbol on it, like the one Cain had. Parm: My real gear pack! See, it has my electron capacitater and my experimental Mag- velocity longitudinal peramitizer– Captain Faier: Hold it. You mean the one with the detonators was a fake? Parm: Uh well yea that’s what I’ve been saying. Um wasn’t it? Lance: It’s ok, he confuses everybody. Captain Faier: Well, if all of this is true, I bet that tape was tampered with as well. I’ll have the lab boys look it over. And we’ll have to run the Vortex relay again. (To Phistus) Well, looks like I owe you an apology. groans and rolls eyes Chute: *While she’s saying this DB and Beau stalk away silently, since Faier has his back turned on them* Rule one of the Academy Captain. Uphold justice under all circumstances. and Beau are in the place DB was just in, still Faier has his back turned so he doesn’t know they’re there. Captain Faier: I just hope you don’t get in real trouble, you are very hard to catch. turns around and sees Artha there Captain Faier: Where did you come from? Artha: Um. I was here all the time. *silence* Fighting those wraith dragons. Phistus: You were. Artha: Oh yea sure. Chute: You’ll make a very interesting addition to the Academy, Artha Penn. winks into camera as screen fades out *Ending credits* References https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/ep-29-framed-t985.html Category:Transcripts Category:Framed